A graphical interface, also referred to as a graphical user interface (GUI), is a computer operating user interface displayed in a graphical manner. A browser is one type of a graphical interface. The browser refers to software that can display content of Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) files from a web server or a file system and that can enable interaction between a user and the files.
To facilitate user operations, most current browsers display web pages or files by using multiple tabs. Tabs are mainly located in a tab bar of a browser. As a container of tabs, a tab bar is mainly used for managing all web pages opened by a user. Generally, one tab corresponds to one open web page or file, and a favicon (also referred to as a shortcut icon) and a website title (or file title) are generally displayed in the tab. When a user needs to browse a web page or a file, the user may click a corresponding tab to open the corresponding web page or file, thereby managing multiple open web pages in one browser.